A Whole New World
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Two worlds collide when Yami is forced back from the afterlife and enslaved by rogue cyniclone scientists! Yuugi and co are dragged into the mews world and the mews think that they are a new breed of cyiniclones, has Yaoi,Yuri drugs..everything R&R to see
1. Captured

A Whole New World!

OK I know its been a while..... but my computer was broke so......^^' anyway I will apologize with this new story, mixing two of my favourite things! Yu-Gi-Oh and Tokyo Mew Mew, OK here we go!

Several pairings, some Yaoi, some Yuri, some normal and a lot a fluffiness and tons of naughty words so no readers below 15...OK 17, you have been warned!!!! don't blame me for any...

Because I did warn you!

OK enjoy everyone!

Set after the battle and after the end of the final episode, Yami went back to the past, and the aliens left.........or did they? Lets begin shall we?

The Mew Mew's world

Ichigo had finished her shift, she was getting sick and tired of that son of a bitch, Ryou Shirogane, never giving her a raise! So she stormed up the stairs to find Ryou flexing into his mirror, Ichigo got so mad that her cat ears came out, making her even more angrier, she bolted in and began punching Ryou hardly. He turned around with a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"What's the big deal!?"

Ryou snapped angrily at the livid cat girl, who just punched even harder, bruising his chest, that caused him to curse in anger.

"Well, lets see....... you said that I could get 35 yen if I worked the morning shift and, oh what's this? I worked my cat tail so hard that it went into a state like it has been pulled so much that it stayed stretched out like this! I'm fucking exhausted! So will you PLEASE let me go home! And I'm serious if you don't I'll claw you! I'm not in the mood for your crap!"

Ryou looked a little shocked, but he let her go....he watched with a little glint in his crystal blue eyes as the annoying cat girl that he he loved to torment shot away from the café, he wondered how the rest of his ex-mews were doing, he knew that Zakuro had retired to he condo in Spain, she was hiding from paparazzi, apparently they had never heard of Zakuro Fujjuwarra, so that was where she lived for about 2 years. As for Mint, she got a job in ballet, thanks to Zakuro, teaching children how to live up to their potential, she didn't really like kids but she was very gentle with them, if they were nervous, she worked it out nicely with them. Lettuce became a professional writer, so far she had written 2 books on anatomy and 1 on the prospects of alien technology...thatnks to a present Pai left for her, it was an alien device to communicate, he gave one to Pudding and Ichigo....Ichigo hid hers in her underwear drawer, much to Kisshu's pleasure. Speaking of Pudding, she became a babysitter, caring for juvenile youngsters and underprivileged children. So far...Ichigo was the only current mew still able to turn in to a mew....which Ryou found a little odd.......he perused a fact that he had in his mind, Keiichiro came running in breathless, sweat was dripping from his head, he held up the alien tracker.........it was beeping....it was Ichigo's.

"You-No he didn't.....did he?"

Ryou said agape, Keiichiro looked solid as he nodded

"I don't know........but talking won't cure our suspicions!"

Keiichiro stated as they ran over to Ichigo's, when they arrived they saw the three mews, but no Zakuro.

"Girls how nice to-"

PUNCH

SLAP

KICK

Ryou jumped back as he was bombarded with questions

"Why didn't you tell us that the aliens were back!"

Lettuce growled, unusual for her.

"Baka! Baka! Taru-Taru thinks I hate him!"

Pudding screeched

"I nearly fell asleep on Kisshu!!"

Ichigo was livid at the thought of lying on the alien stalker from hell as she called him

Kisshu was lounging around lazily, he was happy his kitty almost fell asleep on his chest, it was an improvement of having to spy on her to see that she was sleeping on that ass Masaya's chest, that made him sick to his stomach.

"Oh come on Ichigo, it wasn't that bad!"

Kisshu complained on his behalf, he shut up when his kitty glared daggers at him

'If looks could kill'

He laughed to himself, he snuck out of the crowded room in hopes Ichigo would follow, to his pleasure she growled at him and chased after him.

"Same old Konecko-chan!"

He laughed as he teleported with an angry cat-girl on his leg,literally on his leg!

In the Yu-Gi-Oh world.......

Yuugi had just woken up.....alone.....

He stared at the one occupied puzzle that once held his dearest friend, Yami Atemu, his pharaoh, his partner, he had been gone for a year now and the emptiness still followed Yuugi........he wished he had a friend....one that would never leave him...even if it meant not going back to where they belonged.....but he knew that was bad to think in that way.......Yami never wanted to go back....Yuugi knew that Yami loved him....in one way or another.....he loved him too......but sadly....when you go....you're gone forever....and no scientific fact in modern life can alter that........

Yuugi sighed and walked slowly to meet his grandpa, who was staring at the sad look on his grand-sons angelic face, he could sense that he missed his friend...

"Yuugi...no words can describe the sorrow you feel....i know this...but Yami...wouldn't like to see you like this.....would he?"

Yuugi gasped when his grandpa said Yami's name

"Y-You knew?"

He said in awe

"I knew when I heard you talking to someone at 2:30 in the morning, I saw him through the hole in your door oh ho!"

Yuugi was red, Solomon laughed

"Don't worry, I never saw anything...."

He walked away smirking

In Amity Park, Jonouchi and Anzu wait patiently, Honda ran up quickly with the newspaper, a silence fell upon the trio, Anzu was ready to cry,Jonouchi punched the bench...this was a catastrophe....

"We can't tell Yuugi........got it...."

Jonouchi stated coldly

"Why not?! He out of all people has the right to-"

SLAP

Anzu held her cheek, Honda stared in horror

"Yuugi has just came out of withdrawal! Think if he hears about this...it will put him straight back into that horrid state and then...he may as well be dead!...he was like a living zombie....no emotion...no energy........"

Anzu couldn't help but let tears roll down her face.....the pain of seeing Yuugi in that state.....hurt 1,000 times worse than her swollen cheek......

Yuugi came running up smiling, Honda threw the paper in the trash

"Hey guys!...Anzu what happened?!"

Yuugi said seeing Anzu in tears...fresh tears...

"Has something...happened?"

Yuugi said trembling, Jonouchi was going to lie....going to tell the boy that nothing happened....when Honda saved him.

"Hey...Yuugi lets go to the museum!.....we gotta talk.....k?"

Jonouchi sighed in relief as they all headed for Domino museum...

Not knowing the danger that they were about to step into.....

On a ship faraway

"Well that little trip went well..."

Said a man in a white apron

"Hell yeah!look at all of this loot we got and all we had to do is use that stupid scroll!"

Said another man

"Well according to the legend all those who enter the tomb die a horrible death if they go with unpure intentions, however...if they go with honest desires they shall persevere"

The other two me laughed

"Did you have pure intentions Gatou?"

Laughed the men, the one named Gatou stayed silent, he had made a promise to his brother, he promised to make his dream of life a reality.......that is why he took an archaeology course in university..

'Pai....i will make your dream a reality...I promise!'

He mentally stated as he went onto look at the mummy, it was a rotting, decaying mummy...like all mummies...however...it was holding....a video-game?!?

"Now this...is odd"

He said amazed as he began to take out the mummy

In the after-life

Yami was lazily watching the Egyptian dancing girls.....when he began to feel an unbearable pain, he excused himself from the festivities and limped to his room...he lay writhing about in his bed, he prayed to Ra that he would not feel this agony any more.....he wished that who or what was causing the pain would stop, it felt like he was being ripped apart.....he looked at his body........he was glowing.....

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed in terror and pain as he began to disappear, tears filled his eyes, whatever it was doing this was tearing his soul away from his happy existence.....he uttered one last word before darkness claimed him....

"Yuugi...."

and he fell into unconsciousness, when the guards got in...they were mortified....there was no King in the chamber......like he vanished into thin air.........

Back with the gang

They had got into the museum, that's when Yuugi began acting odd, his body trembled, his head ached and seeing the newspaper didn't help.....

'Tomb of the anonymous nameless pharaoh has been ransacked by grave robbers, body of nameless pharaoh has been stolen along with all valuables-"

Yuugi felt an overwhelming pain overcome him so much pain that he toppled over, his friends rushed to his side before they were all transported to an unknown place........

With Yami meanwhile who was feeling extremely weak, his body was lithe and he was no longer a spirit, this made him both happy and sad, happy he was alive, sad that he wasn't with Yuugi, he heard a noise and opened his eyes, he saw pointy-eared men one with a syringe and one with a knife, his eyes were half opened and half shut...he was shocked when a man with black gloves held his eyes open and dropped a liquid into them, he let out a pain filled scream.....a scream that fell on deaf ears........

Yami watched as the man left, he muttered something that only Yami heard

"Welcome to hell..."

And he walked off, Yami let tears slide down his pale tanned face, as once again...he let the soothing sound of silence claim him..........

Back with the aliens

Pai was working on a device when he received a message........from his long lost, supposedly dead older brother Gatou, it read...

'Happy late birthday....'

Pai was confused....until he remembered the promise Gatou made....

19 Years ago...in a small village surrounded in snow..........

A young lilac haired boy sat shivering with a larger purple haired boy

"Gatou.....do you know what....what I'd really like for my birthday?"

said a young Pai to a younger Gatou

"Pai....i miss her too..."

he replied thinking of a blue haired slim woman....their mother

"I wish there was a way undo the effects of what she called the 'Big Sleep'"

Pai said referring to what his mother called death

"Who knows...but Pai....I promise you...I will not stop until I reverse it...even if it takes all of my life to do it....that is my birthday wish to you!"

Gatou hugged his brother

"Arigatou...Onii-chan......."

Pai said as he fell asleep in his brothers arms...

Present day

Pai dropped his invention and stared shocked into the air...

"He....kept his promise....."

that was all he said before slowly walking into his room despite shocked stares from his comrades......

Well that's the end of my first new chapter!

What is going to happen to Yami?

Will Gatou release him?

Will Yuugi and the others get to him in time?

What about Ichigo and the others?

R&R to find out more!!!!!

See you soon!

~K .Chan ~


	2. Let the Game Begin

A Whole New World

Warning

A LOT OF TORTURE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

Let The Game Begin....

Yami opened his, now, very sore eyes....whatever that man had given him, though very painful, had gave him crystal clear vision, he looked at his body, he almost threw up.....his once beautiful skin was no covered in wires and cuts....he saw that the men had named him SBX, what it meant he had no clue

//AN:SBX9= Super Being X//

Yami's head was aching, he was starving and he needed the toilet....bad.....Voices could be heard from the next room, Yami was scared, he shut his eyes, until he felt a piercing pain, they put acid on him, he screamed in agony....but the scientists were amazed as his skin healed itself, Yami shivered terrified, the man who had done it gave cruel smirk, he whispered to the pharaoh....

"Let the game begin...."

Yami felt an immense chill go down at those words, the man who said them nodded to a person on the ceiling, he released a vault that held pins, they flew down into Yami who screamed in agony, blood spurted out from his many wounds, a man hosed him with a very cold and very strong water-hose, again, Yami's wounds healed themselves, Yami lay shivering from the cold and from fear on the table, another man came in and stared with anger and venom at the scientist holding a knife, ready for his new 'game', the purple haired man ran over and punched the man, making him drop the knife, the purple haired man was dragged out by two people, Yami only watched with fear, he pleaded that the purple man came in again........he trusted him, for an odd reason....he trusted in him....

Gatou stared angrily at the man who was in the room, he slapped him, the other man only laughed, much to Gatou's confusion.

"You-You bastard! You had no right in touching my work!!"

Gatou growled in hateful venom

"_Your_ work? You may have found him but, you work for me, meaning any _valuable_ items that you discovered, therefore belonged to to me, and that in there is definitely something valuable, Gatou you shall receive full credit for the finding but, you are no longer required, so leave, if you don't then I can easily prosecute you for treason!"

Gatou snarled at him

"I never-"

The man slyly smiled

"-helped the enemy to defy the Saint Rose Crusaders?"

Gatou stared daftly

"How did-"

The man pressed a button that showed him helping a rabbit/cat girl out of a high-security cage, that was deep in the Saint Rose Crusaders hide-out, he remembered helping Mew Berry, he didn't like her seeing as she acted like an infant by hitting him when he was helping her, so he left her to the mercy of the Crusaders, the screen was switched off

"B-But the Crusaders killed Berry on contact, so I cannot really be held responsible, for all everyone knew I could have been tricking her into following me and left her for dead!"

The man smirked cruelly again, causing Gatou to realize his mistake

"You........recorded that didn't you........"

The man nodded, Gatou lowered his head...he had no power.......if that went out........he'd be arrested and killed.....than he'd never see Pai again.....

"Oh and Gatou?"

Gatou turned round

"You're fired!"

the man said as he shot him, Gatou fell with a thud to the ground startling Yami, he saw a pool of red coming through the door......now he was scared, he tried to get up with much pain, he managed to get off the table, his wounds still hurt badly, he was bleeding from the fall and he dragged himself over to the knife, he grabbed it. The door was opening, Yami quickly dragged himself over to the table, he was horrified when the man came in with blood on him, he frowned at the terrified pharaoh as he made his way over, he bent down and stood on Yami's hand making him drop the knife he held, he slapped him and smiled.

"This game...is far from over!"

he said as he dragged Yami, very painfully, across the room and threw him into a vault, Yami weakly got up, he was surprised he could stand, he stared at the man as he got a needle, he walked into the vault and grabbed the Pharaohs arm, he stared him in the eyes and asked, well stated rather, to the lithe man before him

"OK... this is a temporary growth enhancer, unless you tell me the truth in everything I am about to ask you, I will use it on you....got it?"

Yami, distastefully, nodded

"Good!, aright...what is your name?"

He asked

"Y-Yami Atemu"

Yami whimpered

"Very well...What age are you?"

He smiled, Yami stared hatefully at him

"In this time........I'm 18, but truthfully I am 5,000 years old....today is my birthday...."

The man for a minute looked sorry, that was gone in a second

"....last question...."

The man said, Yami nodded

"How did you get a video-game? If I'm not mistaken....video-games haven't been invented in your time, so who has the item you originally held? Tell me the name and I shall let you go"

Yami stared with a numb feeling in his body, he couldn't betray Yuugi.....

Yami stared with courage...and a little fear at the man

'For Yuugi sake.....I'll risk my life....'

"I don't know"

Yami stated, the man growled at him

"Wrong answer..."

He laughed as he injected Yami with the liquid and got out as fast as he could, he yelled out to the pained pharaoh in front of him.

"Dark X activate!"

Yami's eyes turned from crimson red to an onyx black, where his ears were grew two large black Canine ears, he he felt something painfully growing out of his rear end and finally he saw that he wasn't wearing his own clothes but black satin clothes, he was in tears, the man smiled a sadistic smile, he said

"The game...has ended"

Yami slumped down, his body felt drained and his emotions were gone, the man had broken him....his body went limp and darkness overtook, the once proud pharaoh.

Meanwhile with Yuugi...

He felt weak, tired, changed.....like his whole body had been altered, he saw that he was alone....

"J-Jonouchi-kun?"

He called out....no one answered

"Anzu? Are you there?"

he said as he backed away from the bush, a wild dog snarled, Yuugi turned around, the animal whimpered and ran away, Yuugi was confused, he looked at his hands...he wasn't changed in any way that he knew, he continued to walk until he reached a police station, he sighed in relief, when he went to the desk, the man sitting there looked angrily at him.

"I get enough of you stupid mews taking our job, and now you come here to annoy us, well not no more, I saw you kill that man on screen, hands up!"

Yuugi was confused

'What the hell is a mew mew?? and I never killed anyone!....well, maybe Marik..and Bakura.....and Atemu.....Oh god...I'm a murderer!!!'

Yuugi felt tears run down him

"Officer..I-I never meant to....Bakura and Marik were evil and-"

He rambled on until the policeman stopped him

"Whoa, hold on there kid. First, who are you on about and second are you a boy?"

Now Yuugi looked at him like he was off his rocker

"O-Of course I am a boy!, and I'm on about Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar, they practically killed thousands back at Domino city.....this is Japan....right?"

Yuugi was a little nervous now

"This is Tokyo...aren't you a Tokyo Mew Mew??"

He asked, Yuugi shook his head, he began to leave, this man clearly wasn't going to to help him. Just as Yuugi left the man muttered something that struck him as odd.

"Odd....with those ears and a canine tail like that....he looks like a mew....."

the man mused to himself, Yuugi on the other hand ran to a nearby lake and stared at the image below...it mimicked his moves...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He screamed

With the mews...Zakuro had returned....she picked up and odd scent.

"Guys, I'm going out to hunt...."

the wolf said in a monotone voice

"Oh...aright"

Mint sighed sadly, once Zakuro had got out, she let out a small yelp as she morphed into a big black wolf, she kept it a secret from the mews...more importantly Ryou, she sensed that if he knew....he may want to impregnate her to create a new gene of humans....she shuddered at that, but, she had more things to do than worry about humanity....she stopped, the scent was stronger, it was.....

"A wolf...teenage....16........male?"

Zakuro sussed out....she smiled

"How fun..."

she said as the inner-wolf took over and ran after her soon-to-be mate

Well there chapter 2 is done!

I count on you for more reviews

what will Zakuro do to Yuugi...

Will a sex scene erupt ;)

stay tuned

BTW Yaoi will happen in a few chapters so be warned

bye!


	3. Why Does A Caged Wolf Howl?

A Whole New World

Why Does The Caged Wolf Howl?

Yami lay there...he had only one thing in mind, Yuugi, his pain was minimal compared to the pain of being away from his little partner, he'd gladly die 1,000 agonising deaths if it meant that he could see his beloved partner again.....for now even that simple request seemed unreasonable....the man who kept him in this....this...prison, seemed reclined to release him, shackles occupied his arms, forcing him to stand in an uncomfortable position.....like a dog begging for food, he truly hated the man with a burning passion, the smell of alcohol, blood and....death filled his lungs as he awoke to see his 'Master' come over with a new form of torture, it seemed that he wanted to test Yami's agility, so he was released into the hunting grounds.....that was when he saw it, the giant monstrosity that was bound to hunt him in the near future, a large cat-like creature, fused with a bird, it was disgusting...for an animal to be put through such unnecessary pain...it was a sin..an utter sin, but he couldn't at the moment take time to pity the.....animal, he was too busy being pursued by two other animals, again both were merged with other creatures, dragons to be exact, the man in which had Yami's hate spoke with an evil glint as he watched the lithe Pharaoh run for his life.

"I hope that you like the Drogs Yami, they seem to love you....your taste any-ways"

The man smiled with a dark glint in his blue eyes, Yami spat at him and ran even harder, his breathing was getting laboured and he was sweating, he then remembered.

'_Take the God cards with you, they are worth more to you than me Yami!'_

Yami inwardly smiled as he halted, catching the man in blue's attention.

"I wouldn't do that....I haven't fed them yet."

He said with a dark chuckle, Yami remained calm, this irritated the sadistic alien man

"You won't be feeding them...soon their torment shall cease...as will they..."

This statement scared the man in blue

"What can you possibly do?"

He stated angrily

"I'll kill them.........then you"

Yami darkly muttered the last part, this made the man laugh a little, Yami hissed at him.

"What is so funny?!"

Yami growled, then stared numbly at the man's hand, in it were three items, the sadistic man got a light and as quick as a flea jumps on an animal...he set them on fire....that did it, those cards were the only thing he had to remind him of Yuugi, his last hopes of sanity, the dogs came raging at him...he looked at them...the animal within him set to kill. He grabbed the animal and very inhumanely stabbed it through a pole, the other creature whimpered at the state of his mate, Yami looked at it, his lips curled back to reveal white canine teeth, stained with blood. The sadistic man watched in an evilly calm manner as his 'pet' was ripped to shreds.

"Good Yami....very good"

He said, Yami came to his senses and stared at the mangled piece of animal in his mouth, his sanity was being tested....if he didn't escape from this....asylum....he would lose it...and probably become part of the nut-job that 'owns' him private collection.

Back with Yuugi who was far from happy, he was half wolf, he picked up the scent of a female wolf and...yes he...was in season.....he had to get as far away from whoever this female was...before things became complicated.....he wasn't ready to lose his virginity....not with a girl any-ways...he loved Yami.....he halted as the smell seemed closer..the smell was mouth-watering, a mixture of lavender scented candles and vanilla perfume, a delicious smell.

'_What the hell!? I love Yami not some chick! I gotta find the gang......and fast!'_

Yuugi thought hastily as he tried to escape the smell that seemed to be trapped in his nose, it was torturing him to no end, whoever this female was, she wanted him to suffer, or to succumb to her desires, he on the other hand did not want her, he ran to a clearing, that's when he saw a brown-white wolf staring at him, he yelled at her.

"Whoever you are! Leave me be! I have interest in you!"

Yuugi yelled, the other wolf just began to walk over to him, she stared at him before going in to a mating sequence.

"Oi, yeah you bitch, back off!"

growled a voice

the other wolf snarled as she was knocked over from a sudden impact, another larger black wolf landed gracefully in front of Yuugi, who was just shocked from the whole encounter, he whimpered as he backed away, the black wolf just calmly walked forward, she transformed into a human/wolf girl, her other form, now Yuugi was just scared.

"You look new? Have you been to the café yet?"

she asked

"No...I lost my friend.....well friends, one was kidnapped....."

Yuugi looked sadly at Zakuro

"Come, we'll go to Café Mew Mew!"

Zakuro stated

"Where?!"

Yuugi asked

"Just follow me!"

Zakuro sighed as she led him to the café

Meanwhile with Jonouchi

"Get away form me!!!!"

He screamed as a giant moth attacked him, he saw a boy alien, as if his life could get more messed up, and this dude called him Masaya!! who the hell was Masaya!!

"Why have you got cat ears Masaya?"

the green alien asked curiously

"W-What?"

Jonouchi whimpered

"You have to yellow cat ears!"

the alien yelled, Jonouchi shot to the river and let out a big

"!"

Well that's the end of this chapter

I hope that you will review on this or I'm gonna cancel it!

Ok see ya!

R&R

Pretty please?

~K-Chan~

^__~


End file.
